The New Girls
by Izahakkai
Summary: Two sisters join the Sanzo party. One of them is some how knows Sanzo's violent past. How does this change their mission.  Has bit of an Inuyasha crossover
1. Arival

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;)**_

"Ah, finally an inn," Gojyo said hopping out of the jeep.

"Alright, let's get some food!" Goku shouted as he ran for the door. As the Sanzo party entered the inn, something caught Goku's eye. Sitting in the corner of the lobby, reading a book, was a girl about Goku's age. She wore her strawberry blonde hair in two long braids fastened with black ribbons, and bangs hiding her forehead. Her clothing was beautiful; a black Chinese style red dragon embroidered dress. It had no sleeves and slits on either side going up to the middle of her thighs. She also had black cloth arm guards and small black boots finally on each of her ears were three power limiter bands.

She looked up at Goku, Goku blushed. She smiled and waved. "Come on monkey, our room is ready," Gojyo said from the hallway. The girl giggled, Goku blushed even deeper.

"I told you stop calling me that you dried up Kappa," Goku shouted running after his friends.

Gojyo had just gotten back from the bathroom. He saw Goku sitting at the table with his head down. Gojyo walked over and sat across from the monkey. "So Goku, I saw you checkin' out that babe in the lobby," he said lighting a cigarette, "I must say you got good taste kid."

Gojyo looked over to see Goku in front of him on his knees, hands clasped together, "Please help me," He begged.

"What, you want me to help you get a girl?" Gojyo asked a bit surprised.

"Of course we will help you Goku," Hakkai said putting his hand on Gojyo's shoulder, "Right Sanzo?"

"We are only staying here for tonight. Do want ever the hell you want. And I don't know why you are trying to drag me into this. I'm a priest."

"Not a very good one," Gojyo stated.

"You wanna die you stupid kappa?" Sanzo snapped back.

"Anyway, back to Goku," Hakkai said stopping the fight, "Now Goku this is how you get her attention.

Down stairs in the dining hall, the Sanzo gang was seated at a table waiting for their food. At another table, next to the fire place, was the girl Goku had his eye on.

"Go over there Goku," Hakkai said nudging Goku's arm.

"What do I say?" Goku said slumping in his seat.

"Chicks dig compliments," Gojyo said taking a puff from his cigarette.

"Yeah, compliment her on her clothes or hair or something," Sanzo said from behind his news paper. The waitress came by with some food.

"Here," Hakkai said handing Goku a plate of food, "offer her this."

"O-okay," He stood and took the plate and hesitantly walked over to the girl. She was sitting at her table lazily staring into the fire. "Um, excuse me," Goku said rubbing the back of his neck, blushing.

"Yes?" She responded, her voice trailing like a sweet melody through Goku's ears

"Um, I-I was wondering if, if you wanted to share this with me?" he said hiding in his collar handing her the plate of food.

"Oh, uh," She saw how hard he was blushing and smiled, "I would love to, um."

"Oh my, my name's Goku."

"Well Goku, you seem quite nice. My name is Iza." Iza put the plate of food in the middle of the table and Goku sat across from her. They began eating. Goku had to physically restrain himself from gorging on the food and take only small bites, one-at-a-time. "So Goku what brings you to this quiet little town?" she asked after a moment.

Goku started blushing again, "Um well me and my… brothers, yea, we are just passing through."

"Mind if I ask were you are headed?" she took another bite of food.

"Well its kinda secret."

"Oh like a mission or something?"

"Sort of like that yea," He said smiling to himself.

"I saw that iron vehicle you pulled up in," She said looking at him, "It must be so much fun to travel in that thing."

"In Jeep, well if you call being crammed in the back seat next to a smelly old Kappa fun."

Iza laughed, "Is that what you call your older brother?"

"Haha, yea," He smiled rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh well I'm full," Iza said pushing the plate away.

"Yeah, me too," Goku lied.

"Hey, let's go for a walk," Iza said standing up.

"Uh, okay," Goku stood up and walked after her.

"Hey Hakkai, Ten bucks says the runt royally screws up." Gojyo said a grin crawling across his face.

"Now Gojyo this is Goku's first time asking a girl out so I think we should have a little faith in him."

"Okay well do you propose we follow him and see what happens?" Gojyo said the grin dying on his face from Hakkai's killjoy.

"Like I said before, Do whatever the hell you want, we are leaving tomorrow in the morning," Sanzo said folding up his news paper and standing, "I'm going to bed."

"Okay, good night Sanzo," Hakkai said also standing, and carefully pushing his chair in, "Come on Gojyo."


	2. The Older Sister

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

"Follow me I want to show you something," Iza said taking Goku's hand. They jogged not far, to the end of town and up a large tree covered hill. At the top of the hill were a crudely made platform and a handmade bench. Iza sat on the bench, Goku sat next to her. The hill looked over the small town. Iza took a deep breath, "This is my secret hiding place," She said staring off into the distance, "I like to come here whenever I want to be alone."

"I'm sure your parents must worry when you come up here. It's dangerous with all the yokai going berserk."

"No," Iza said looking down, "My parents aren't around anymore. I'm by myself right now. I work at a shop in town and I am able to get free lodging at the inn. I'm waiting for my sister to come back."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Goku said feeling stupid for mentioning anything, "How long have you been waiting?"

"Just a few months," Iza shivered and moved closer to Goku, putting her head on his shoulder. Goku blushed and panicked not knowing what to do next. Finally he 'yawned' and slowly put his arm around her (Yea I know, soooo original). Iza smiled and held in her chuckle not wanting to offend him. She turned and kissed him on the cheek. Goku looked at her a little shocked. She looked back at him smiling; she brought her hand underneath his chin bringing his lips to hers.

"_Damn it!_ The little shit didn't even need any help at all," Gojyo whispered from behind a bush.

"Well the girl did most of the work," Hakkai whispered back.

"Ah, I'm sick of this. I wasted all my time helping the little squirt get some action, I forgot about me."

"Oh Gojyo, don't you think about anything else," Hakkai said annoyed.

Suddenly something leapt out of the trees and landed on Gojyo. "Ah, What the hell," Gojyo shouted. Hakkai looked over to see a woman standing on Gojyo, whom was pancaked on the ground. "Do you mind," Gojyo yelled.

"Huh, oh oops, sorry I didn't see you down there," The woman said hopping off his back. This woman was extremely beautiful. She had her golden hair up in a high ponytail with bangs. She had on a black half shirt leggings and a long skirt cut along the sides making it easier to move. On her ears were several piercings, three on the lobe and two on the arch of each ear.

"Um, can we help you miss?" Hakkai asked.

"Yeah, have you seen a girl about a little shorter than me with reddish hair?"

"Uh, is that her?" Gojyo said pointing over his shoulder at Goku and Iza.

"IZA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The woman bellowed.

"Gah, Sister what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, that's what," She shouted," And here I find you having your face being sucked off!"

"Kyla, I'm fine leave me alone!"

"Miss Kyla," Hakkai interjected, "We were following our friend, Goku, and I can assure you nothing bad happened to your sister."

"Oh, well thank you," Kyla said bowing.

"Hey there good lookin' wanna come spend some time with me?" Gojyo said.

"Touch me and you're getting your arm broken," She said, her eyebrow twitching.

"Oh feisty, just how I like 'em," he said putting his hand on her shoulder. Kyla grabbed Gojyo's hand and threw him into the forest, right into a tree, making the leaves and branches quiver.

"I warned ya."

"Wow, I like her," Goku said laughing.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to forgive my friend," Hakkai said rubbing the back of his head, smiling a little embarrassed, "He's got a bit of a one track mind."

"S'okay," Kyla said putting her hands on her hips, "I think he learned his lesson."

Gojyo stumbled out of the trees, a little trickle of blood flowing down the middle of his face. "Hey you bitch, I was just messing around!"

"Hey I warned you. You brought it on yourself."

"You are the…" Gojyo began to say when Hakkai interrupted, "We're terribly sorry for the trouble, would you like to come for some tea?"

"Uh," Kyla looked at Iza and back at Hakkai, "Sure."


	3. Reunion

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

At the room, Sanzo was sleeping on the bed. Suddenly the door burst open and there was a flash of light. "Yo Sanzo, wake up we got guests," Gojyo said throwing a pack of cigarettes at Sanzo.

"You all have a death wish don't you," Sanzo said sitting up and lighting a cigarette.

"Wait a minute, you're Sanzo?" Kyla asked, "As in Genjyo Sanzo?"

"Who wants to know," Sanzo looked up to see Kyla six inches away from his face, studying it.

"Oh it's been so long, you probably don't remember me," Kyla grabbed his chin and moved his face side to side, "My look at how you've grown, quite handsome."

"I, uh…" Sanzo blushed.

"I was wondering if I would see you again Kouryuu!" She exclaimed lunging and wrapping her arms around Sanzo's neck.

"Gah, Hey get off me," Sanzo said standing up trying to push her off. Kyla let go and sat on the bed across from Sanzo.

"Hey, if you're here, then you must be the anti- Gyumaoh. You guys are going to stop the Ox kings revival."

Sanzo drew his gun and pointed it at Kyla, "Okay, how do you know so much? Are you working for Kougaiji?"

Everyone flinched, but Kyla remained calm, "Well I know Kougaiji, but I don't work for him. If I were an assassin, you and your pals would already be dead by now," Kyla's face was serious; "I was a friend of your sensei Koumyou Sanzo."

Shock flashed across Genjyo Sanzo's face. "If you were his friend, then why weren't you there the night the yokai attacked? You could have saved him."

"I was. I took out about half the original number… Before they did this," She pulled at the left side of the collar of her shirt revealing the scar of a crudely stitched up wound on her shoulder. It continued underneath her shirt to the middle of her chest, "I have limited eyesight in my left eye, so I didn't see them coming from the left. I tried to help as best I could."

Sanzo sat down and put his head in his hands. Everyone stared at Kyla, "Oy, stop looking at me like that!" Kyla yelled at them, and they all looked awkwardly away.

"Um, excuse me," Hakkai said stepping forward, "With a wound like that how did you survive? I'm sure not even yokai can survive an injury like that."

"My sister," she explained, "She and I have special healing powers. She sewed me up and helped me heal a bit. I was able to heal the rest myself."

Gojyo walked over with a can of beer, "What kind of yokai are you?"

"Well we aren't just one kind of demon," Iza said stepping into the conversation, "Our Father was a shape shifter, and our mother was a demon with telekinesis and healing powers."

"Neat," Goku said eating a cookie.

Kyla glanced over at the clock, "Well we better get out room before they're all full," She said standing.

"But sister, there aren't anymore," Iza said touching the wall, "The inn is completely booked for the festival tomorrow."

"You can stay here if you want," Hakkai offered, "It's the least we could do."

"Oh, that's very kind of you," Iza said hopping onto a bed. "Don't worry we'll only take one."

"Uh and where will we sleep?" Gojyo and Goku asked.

"Here you go," Hakkai said throwing them extra bed rolls from under the bed.

"Well I think they could help a great deal," Hakkai said to Sanzo.

"They'll just get in the way," Sanzo responded, turning a page in his newspaper, "Besides, there's no room in the jeep."

"Oh, I'm sure we can make room. Come on Sanzo, Kyla knows a lot about you and our mission. Her knowledge and powers could come in handy."

Sanzo folded his newspaper and put it on the table, and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. He lit one and took a long drag, "Fine," he sighed releasing a cloud of smoke.

Kyla walked in from the bathroom, sleepily scratching her stomach, "Mmm, hey guys. What's up?" She asked yawning.

"Well, Miss Kyla, Sanzo and I were wondering if you and your sister would like to join us on our mission," Hakkai said smiling.

"What," Kyla exclaimed, all sign of sleep gone, "You want us to help you?"

"Well, you know a lot about our mission and…"

"Yes, "she said smiling gently, "I would do anything to help you, I promised your master."

"Good," Sanzo said, "Take only what you need."

Kyla smiled again and ran to wake her sister and get packed.


	4. The First Day

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

Down at breakfast, the girls returned, each of them had a small stuff sack. "We're ready to go," Iza said taking a seat next to Goku, Kyla sat next to Gojyo.

"Go where?" Goku asked, "Are you coming with us?"

"Yep," Iza said giving Goku a kiss on the cheek.

"There won't be much room," Gojyo said scooting closer to Kyla, "You can sit on my lap if you want," He said putting his arm around her.

"Okay, I'm going to make a deal with you," Kyla said gently pushing away from him.

"And what would that be babe?" Gojyo said smiling.

"I'll give you the best kiss of your life, if you stop trying to hit on me and my sister."

"Hmm, I don't know," Gojyo said rubbing his chin, "Give all that up, just for a smooch."

"Ugh, just give me your face," Kyla turned Gojyo's head and brought his lips to hers. Everyone stared as they kissed for about 2 minutes. They parted, "There, happy now?"

"Wow, I'd like to see what you could do in bed," Gojyo said a bit dazed.

"Not in your life," Kyla said serving herself some breakfast.

Iza leaned toward her sister, "You like him don't you," She whispered.

"No I like the one with the glasses. I only kissed the red-head to get him off our backs," She whispered back taking a bite of eggs.

When breakfast was done, Sanzo paid the bill and the group left the inn. "Alright, I call shot gun!" Kyla said running to the seat. "Hey," Sanzo shouted, "Only Hakkai and I sit up front."

"Can't we share?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"No," Sanzo replied sitting in the front seat.

"Fine, I'll make you share," Kyla morphed into a cute little white tiger cub and jumped onto Sanzo's lap. Sanzo tried to shove her off, but she dug her claws into his legs. Sanzo flinched painfully. Everyone laughed. "I'll do this every time you try to push me off," Kyla said with a content look on her tiger face. Sanzo scowled and gritted his teeth.

Iza followed suit and morphed into a lion cub, leaping onto Goku's lap. "Are we ready to go?" Hakkai asked. "Yup," Gojyo said hopping in.

About three hours into the drive, Hakkai made a pit stop, so Hakuryu could rest and people could go to the bathroom.

"Eeee, gotta go, gotta go!" Kyla said running into the forest. Everyone sweat dropped. "Okay… well if everyone else is done using the restroom, wash your hands and grab a snack, "Iza said putting out food on the back of the jeep.

"Ahh, much better," Kyla said to herself, stepping out from behind a tree. She washed up and sat leaning up against Hakuryu's tire. Gojyo approached her with sliced apples, "Hey you aren't going to have any?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You better get one before the monkey eats them all."

Kyla flinched as she stood up. She looked at her sister. "_You felt it too sister?_" Iza asked her sister telepathically. Goku noticed the stern looks on both Kyla and Iza's faces, "What's wrong?"

"_Everyone keeps quiet,_" Kyla announced telepathically, "_It seems that someone is watching us._"

They slowly walked to the jeep, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Suddenly several demons jumped out of the trees. "Well, well, if it isn't the Sanzo party," A demon said from a tree. He leaped down, "my friends and I have come to play."

"Ugh, when will these guys learn," Goku said summoning his Nyoi-bo.

"It looks like we just need to teach them again," Gojyo smirked, as he summoned his shakujou. They guys charged but were blocked by Iza. "Hey, what's the…"

"You don't want to be in the middle when my sister is fighting, "Iza said looking back at them then to Kyla ahead of her. Kyla was walking up to the group of yokai. She stopped in the middle and surveyed her surroundings.

"C'mon little girl you don't want us to hurt you," the leader yokai said.

"Yeah, step aside and we'll have fun with you later," Another said.

"Heh, I'm afraid I'm rather impatient, let's have fun now," Kyla said pulling the bands off her ears. Her form glowed and transformed into a tiger girl, "Play with me," She said crouching down.

The yokai looked at each other, and then grinned at Kyla. They all charged at her. Kyla's image fuzzed then disappeared and three of the men's heads were gone. She reappeared and disappeared this time pinning tow to a tree with kunai one through the head the other through the shoulder. The last three were shot by Sanzo. "Well that sucked," Kyla said putting her limiters back on.

"Hey Hakkai, did that just remind you of someone else," Gojyo asked trembling a little. Hakkai looked just as shaken up by the massacre. "The only difference between her and Goku is she seems to have control of her yokai form when her limiters are removed," Hakkai pointed out, "None the less I think you should stop pestering her or there is no doubt in my mind that she will kill you." Gojyo nodded swallowing hard.

"That was… TOTALLY AWESOME," Goku exclaimed, not noticing Hakkai and Gojyo's reactions.

"Heh, don't mess with the best," Kyla said smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"Hey, sis, what do we do with him?" Iza asked pointing to the yokai pinned to the tree, "He's still breathing."

"Leave him," Kyla said, "He'll live. When he wakes up he can go back to where he came from and tell them about us."

"Isn't that a bad thing?" Gojyo asked.

"No. It will most likely deter them from sending more," Kyla explained, "Or at least make them think twice. Now let's get going, I'd like to get to the next town, so's I can get a bath."

"Yes we will be arriving by the time the sun sets," Hakkai said climbing back into the driver's seat.


	5. The First Night

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

At the next town Hakkai and Iza had secured a room for the six of them. They were escorted by a maid to their room. "Would you like to take a bath before or after your meal?" The maid asked bowing.

"Before would be nice," Hakkai said smiling and bowing back.

"Okay, the hot spring is open 24 hours. So you all can take a dip whenever you like," the maid explained as she got out six robes, "If you will follow me I will show you where the changing rooms are."

In the men's changing room, Gojyo got undressed as quickly as possible. "It's not like the water is going anywhere Gojyo," Hakkai said folding his shirt and pants.

"Yeah I know but I wanna get out there and sneak a peek at the girls," Gojyo said wrapping a towel around his waist. Hakkai already dressed with a towel, grabbed Gojyo by the ear, "Hey ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"You will behave and wait for the rest of us," Hakkai said creepily smiling.

At the girls changing room Iza and Kyla had finished changing. "Ah, this is so great," Iza said sitting down in the water.

"Yea the water is perfect."

"CANNON BALL," Goku shouted as he ran and jumped into the hot spring. He was shortly followed by Gojyo. They resurfaced splashing each other, "My cannon ball was bigger," Goku said blocking the spray of water.

"Nu-uh, I'm bigger than you. I made the bigger cannon ball," Gojyo teased splashing Goku with more water.

"Mmm, no I have to say Goku made the bigger splash," Kyla said holding up the guys' towels, "Anyone of you missing something?"

Gojyo and Goku looked down to see that both their towels had fallen off. They blushed and immediately plunged into the water so only their heads were above the water. Kyla threw the towels on their heads.

"Oh my, it appears there aren't separated springs," Hakkai said standing next to the water.

"Whatever," Sanzo said stepping in and sitting down. Kyla walked across the pool and sat near him. "What do you want," He asked annoyed.

"To sit," Kyla said coolly, "Gotta problem with that?"

"Yes I do. Your ugly face is in my breathing space."

Kyla smacked Sanzo upside the head with his fan. "Ow! Hey you bitch," He shouted. She smacked him again. "What the hell! Stop it or I'll put a hole through your skull!"

Kyla pushed his head under water making his arms flail. "Humph, that's what you get for insulting me and being such a bastard," She said under her breath, "You should respect your elders."

"_Whoa, she's brave_," Gojyo thought.

"Dang," Goku said sitting next to Iza, "She's fearless."

"Hakkai could I sit next to you," Kyla asked still holding Sanzo under water. She let him up and moved over to the edge where Hakkai stood. Sanzo gasped for air. Hakkai stepped in the water and sat down next to Kyla. Sanzo took in a breath about to yell at Kyla, but fear flashed in his eyes and he moved away.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Kyla but her head on Kyla's shoulder. She cringed as if in pain.

"What's wrong sister?" Iza asked concerned. Kyla looked up at Hakkai, and down at the scar on his belly. "This scar," Kyla said, "May I touch?"

Hakkai was a little shocked, "Um, sure."

Kyla gently put her right hand over this stomach, "It has a lot of twisted, angry energy… You got this when you turned yokai didn't you."

Hakkai stared stunned that Kyla knew that from just touching the scar. His eyes softened as the memory of his sister flashed through his mind, "Well yes, but it was long ago," he said looking away. Kyla looked at him with sympathy; she saw the same images of his sister in her mind too. She pulled his ear closer to her, "_I know you don't want to forget, but I can help ease the pain of the memory_," She thought, "_I will do it after everyone is sleeping_."

Hakkai smiled and a feeling of calmness settled over the group. "What happened?" Goku asked.

"Nothing," Kyla said sadly smiling.

"Sister is sensitive to certain types of energy," Iza explained.

Kyla put her head back on Hakkai's shoulder. He looked down at her, "_Thank you,_" He thought to her. She smiled in response.

They enjoyed the rest of their bath, and then it was time for dinner. "Alright, dinner time," Goku said running into the room. In the middle of the living room was a low table full of all the groups' favorites.

"HEY HAKKAI, how much is this costing me," Sanzo said grabbing him by the collar of his robe.

"Oh not much," Hakkai said smiling, "Just a couple hundred."

"HOW MUCH YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'm gonna kick your ass to next Tuesday you bastard!"

Kyla walked up behind Sanzo and smacked him in the head again. "Lay off Kouryuu."

"Okay, let's get something straight girly," Sanzo said looking at Kyla, "You never touch things that belong to me."

"Oh and what are you going to do if I do?" Kyla asked narrowing her eyes.

"You don't want to know," Sanzo said doing the same.

"Do tell, I'm all ears," Kyla said getting in Sanzo's face.

"Don't think that just because you're a girl, that I won't hit you," Sanzo threatened.

"Don't think that just because you are a Human, that I won't go easy on you," They grabbed each other's robes and raised their fists.

"Now now sister, no need to resort to violence," Iza said stepping between the two, "C'mon, we're here to relax. Let's not fight."

"Yeah, you're right Iza, Thank you." Kyla went and sat down at the table. Kyla looked over to see Goku inhaling the food, "Hey there Goku, Save some for the rest of us," She shouted.

"No, I hungry," He said with a mouth full of food. All of a sudden Sanzo smacked him upside the head, "Do as she says or you're dead."

After the meal was finished Goku was passed out on the floor in front of the open window, Iza was resting next to him. Kyla had brought out a blanket and placed it over the two. Sanzo had also gone to bed. Hakkai, Gojyo and Kyla stayed up drinking and talking. Gojyo sat quietly for a few moments watching Kyla pour Hakkai a drink. "You know I don't get you," He finally said.

"Are you talking to me?" Kyla asked pointing to herself. "What is there not to get?"

"You join us willy nilly almost as if you are running from something," Gojyo explained, "Yet you make it seem like you are all knowing and all powerful."

Kyla looked down at her hands.

"Not that I'm complaining that you are traveling with us, but it's a little weird to me that you just decided at the drop of a hat to come with us."

Hakkai saw Kyla's expression, "Kyla is this true, are you running from something?"

Kyla was quiet for a moment. She took a deep breath, "Not something, someone." She said quietly.

"Who," Gojyo asked

"We can help you," Hakkai said placing his hand on her shoulder. Kyla shook her head no. "But Kyla…"

Kyla looked at Hakkai with insistent eyes, "You can't help me. The person whom I am running from is too powerful and dangerous for all four of you to fight."

Gojyo sat down on the other side of Kyla. She looked over at him, "Do you think that's going to stop us," he said looking at her with a defiant smirk, "Any jerk off who makes a girl sad, well I just wanna kick his ass."

"But you…" Kyla began; she looked at both of them, "Thank you." And she hugged them. Gojyo put his hand on her head. "You know I can think of so many perverted things to say," Gojyo said. They all laughed. Gojyo finished his drink and stood up, "Well I'm off to bed. Don't stay up to late you two."

After Gojyo's door closed, Kyla looked over at Hakkai, "Hakkai, You and your friends are not obligated to help me."

"We know."

"The person I am running from is my father."

Hakkai was silent.

"My sister and I are running from him yes and that is part of the reason we agreed to travel with your group. The other reason is what I stated before. I made a promise to Koumyou Sanzo that I would watch over Kouryuu. But I have put you all in danger, if my father does find me, I fear that I will not be able to fulfill my promise."

"I understand that. And yes I am not obligated to help you, just as you are not obligated to help me. But it is the right thing to do. Is it not?" Hakkai said looking back at Kyla. Kyla nodded her head.

"Do you still want me to heal you?"

Hakkai paused for a minute, "…yes," He sighed.

"We will need to go back to the hot springs."

"Uh, why," Hakkai asked standing.

"Because the minerals in the water amplify my ability to heal," Kyla explained taking Hakkai's hand and leading him to the door.

"Okay then why didn't you do it earlier?"

"Because what I have to do in your particular situation gets fairly personal."

Hakkai blushed. They reached the changing rooms; Kyla went into the men's room with Hakkai. She grabbed a clean towel and went into one of the bathroom stalls and changed. Hakkai did the same still slightly blushing. They walked out to the spring and Kyla turned to Hakkai and looked him straight in the eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Y-yes."


	6. Healing

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

"You need to get in first." She said stepping aside. Hakkai slowly got into the warm water. Kyla removed her power limiters and got in too. "Don't be afraid, I have perfect control of my sanity. I only wear limiters to help me blend in with the humans. Now I need to be as close to you as possible, so I need to sit on your lap."

Hakkai nodded, "Okay."

Kyla sat on his lap, legs on either side, so she was facing him and put her hands on his shoulders and forehead to his forehead. Hakkai blushed. "I'm going to begin now, I'm sorry in advance if this causes you any pain."

Suddenly memories of Kanan swirled through Hakkai's mind. They started peaceful and happy, but quickly turned dark and bloody. "Nng, NO!" Hakkai said aloud. He stood in the dungeon and witnessed his beloved sister take her own life. "Kanan," He screamed. He sunk to the floor and looked at her body. Just then a beam of light came from the ceiling with it Kanan healed and stood up. "Kanan," Hakkai said in disbelief. Kanan smiled and a pair of pure white wings sprouted from her back. "Please don't grieve for me anymore Gonou. I am free."

"I love you," Hakkai said reaching out his hand. The bars separating them dissolved and Hakkai drew his sister into a hug. "I love you too Gonou. I love you so much." She said smiling gently. Tears began to flow from Hakkai's eyes. Kanan pulled out of the hug and Kyla appeared next to her. "Kyla," Hakkai said in confusion forgetting that this was a memory. Kanan looked over at Kyla and nodded, "Gonou, it's time for me to go now."

"But, I just got you back."

"Yes but I cannot remain in this world for much longer." A stair way appeared behind Kanan. She looked at the stair and back at Hakkai. She smiled that sweet smile that Hakkai loved. "I will be waiting for you. I can't wait to hear all the stories you'll have."

Hakkai smiled, "Yea."

Kyla placed her hand on Kanan's shoulder. "Yes, It is time," She said turning and walking up the stairs. "Good bye Gonou, I love you."

The memory went black and Hakkai was back at the hot spring with Kyla on his lap. Kyla had not yet regained consciousness and was laying on his chest. Hakkai's eyes blurred and he felt warm tears run down his face. He wrapped his arms around Kyla and silently shed his tears.

Kyla woke up, and realized she was being held. Hakkai was sobbing quietly in her ear. She hugged him back. "I'm sorry."

"No, thank you," Hakkai said his voice quivering; "You have helped me greatly."

"Your sister was very kind and beautiful. I can see why you loved her so much."

Hakkai released Kyla from the hug and Kyla got off his lap. She held his hand underneath the water. Hakkai wiped his tears and took a deep breath. "I think it's time we head back to the room," he said.

"Yea, the only problem," Kyla said blushing slightly.

"Yes," Hakkai said looking at her.

"I can't walk. I get weak after healing someone."

Hakkai started laughing. Kyla blushed harder. "So I suppose I will have to carry you then." Hakkai scooped Kyla up into his arms and walked back to their hotel room. He took her all the way to her room and gently put her on the bed. He retrieved a spare robe from the closet and handed it to Kyla looking the other way so she could change.

"I'm done now," Kyla said thing the sash, "Thank you for carrying me back."

"No, thank you. Carrying you back was the least I could do," Hakkai smiled, "But I think we should call it a night."

"Hm, yea," Kyla pulled her knees to her chest, "Good night Hakkai."

Hakkai walked to the door, "Good night Kyla," he said as he closed the door. He stood outside her door for a moment recalling the night's events. He then had a strange thought that he might be falling for Kyla. He laughed the thought away and walked to his room and closed the door.

Two days later it was the group was all stocked up for a long trip. After breakfast everyone was loading the supplies in to the jeep. "Oh I almost forgot the beer," Kyla said walking around the jeep. Suddenly she was blind sighted by a fast moving object. Kyla hit the jeep, denting the side.

"Sorry about that dude," A girl said helping Kyla stand, "Skarra Uzumaki's the name and mischief's my game."

"Kyla are you okay," Goku asked.

Kyla dusted herself off, "Yea," she flinched when she traced her fingers over a huge lump, "I'll need a cold one to ice this bump."

"So what are you guys doing," Skarra asked, "Goin' on a road trip?"

"None of your business," Sanzo said flipping through his news paper.

"CAN I COME?"

"No," Sanzo snapped, "Now go away!"

"Awe, but please," She said glomping his arms, rubbing her cheek again Sanzo's arm.

"Friendly isn't she," Hakkai said smiling.

"Yeah, I wish she'd get friendly with me," Gojyo said pervertedly grinning.

"I said no, let go of me," Sanzo yelled trying to sit in the jeep, but Skarra kept on tugging on his are, "No I WANNA GO!"

"Skarra Uzumaki," A masked figure shouted from a roof top. The figure had a dog mask and a black uniform with a silver armor vest, the man jump down and grabbed Skarra's arm, "You're coming with me."

"No way," She shouted, "I'm not going with you!" Skarra released her grip on Sanzo and pushed the masked man off her arm and ducked behind Kyla.

"What's going on," Kyla asked the man, "Did she do something wrong?"

"She ran away from her village," The dog man said.

"Okay… And you are who?"

"That's none of your concern," he sighed.

Kyla stiffened, "You, you're Anbu Black Ops, from the village hidden in the leaves."

"I am not at the liberty to discuss such information to an outsider," He scoffed.

"Okay, okay fine, I'll go with you," Skarra interrupted, fingers crossed. She walked over to the man, and they leapt to the roof and were gone.

"Finally she's gone, come on let's go," Sanzo said annoyed. The rest of the group jumped in the jeep and started pulling away.


	7. Father

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

In the next town Hakuryu transformed back into his dragon form, Skarra landed on her butt. "You're still here," Sanzo shouted.

"But we saw you leave with that doggy dude in the last town," Gojyo pointed out.

"I faked it," Skarra said looking cute.

"Why didn't you go with him?" Hakkai asked.

"Because you guys rock better," She said smiling. Gojyo walked up to her and put his arm around Skarra. "Would you like to rock with me?" He asked. Skarra stomped on his foot and shoved his head to the ground.

"I think I like this girl," Kyla said a little impressed.

Later that night, after getting a room, Hakkai and Kyla made drinks for everyone, alcohol for the adults, soda for the kids.

"Thanks dude," Skarra said taking a sip.

"You're welcome," Hakkai replied smiling politely.

"So Skarra, you wanna tell us a little about yourself?" Kyla said.

"What's there to know? I ran away and ain't goin' back."

"Don't you have any family? Aren't your parents going to worry," Hakkai asked concerned

"Nope, never really cared," she took a sip of her soda.

"But…why?"

"They're dead okay," Skarra shouted, everyone flinched, "They up and died on me and my adoptive mom beat me, is there anything else you guys want to know? Here let me tell you my life story so you can feel sorry for me."

"Skarra we didn't mean to make you upset," Kyla began.

"You know maybe it was a mistake to have decided to come with you people," Skarra stood up from the table and went and locked herself in her room.

"Well that could have gone better," Gojyo commented.

"I don't blame her for behaving that way," Hakkai said sincerely, "She's had a pretty hard life."

There was a knock at the door. Kyla got up, "I got it, just a minute," She called. Kyla swung open the door, "Hello how may I…"

"What's wrong Kyla?" Hakkai peeked around the wall separating the room. Kyla stumbled and collapsed backwards, a dagger in her chest, in the door stood a man in a white baboon pelt. Iza came around the corner, when she saw the man her face twisted in horror, "Father!" She screamed.

Hakkai stepped in front of Iza to protect her; Gojyo and Goku were already poised for attack. Goku charged the man, but was tripped just short of his target. He looked down to see Kyla holding his leg. "T-to powerful, d-don't, don't fight," She struggled, then slipped unconscious.

"It's so unbecoming of you to try and help the weak my dear daughter," the man said, "They are meant to be killed by the strong." His arms shout out and grabbed Goku by the neck.

"GOKU," Iza screamed, she transformed into a lioness and pounced on her father, only to be smacked away. All six shots from Sanzo's gun emptied into the yokai, but passed threw him. "Damn it, this is bad."

Iza looked up at her father, "_He's a fake,_" she thought to herself. Gojyo attacked distracting her father for the moment. That's when Iza attacked; she pounced and tackled her father to the ground, mauling him. When Iza stepped off him, her fur was all muddy.

"What-the hell- was that," Skarra asked from her room.

"Not now Skarra," Hakkai said running to Kyla's aid. He opened her shirt, "Good she wasn't stabbed near the heart, but I still can't take the dagger out." Suddenly Kyla started gasping. "No, her lung collapsed!" Hakkai said frantic, trying to heal her with chi.

"Ugh, MOVE," Iza bellowed pushing everyone out of the way. She quickly pulled out the dagger, Kyla coughed and there was a rush of blood out of the wound, but it stopped as quick as it came and Kyla's breathing returned to somewhat normal. Iza relaxed a little, "The weapon was blocking the healing process and air was escaping into her chest cavity. You forget my sister is special."

"Alright, we should make her more comfortable," Hakkai said. Gojyo scooped Kyla up in his arms and but her in her bed. He poked his head out the doorway, "Well, aren't ya comin' Hakkai?" He asked.

"Yes," Hakkai quickly waked to the room, Iza followed. There was a short exchange of words and a long silence. Gojyo exited the room and closed the door. Everyone looked at Gojyo concern evident on all their faces.

"How is she?" Sanzo asked.

"She's gonna be okay," Gojyo said resting against the door.

"I can't believe how powerful that dude is. I mean he's gotta be powerful to be able to control that puppet thing or whatever it was and defeat Kyla," Goku said his voice a little rough.

"How's your neck Goku," Gojyo asked a little out of character.

"It's fine."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," Skarra said returning to her room, "Let me know if anything happens."

"I'm goin' too, don't wake me up unless someone's dying," Sanzo said in his usual tone.

"K, good night," Gojyo responded. When Goku left to his room Gojyo started cleaning up the mess from the fight. He paused every few minutes and looked at the door of Kyla's room. He kept on hearing violent coughing but he knew he couldn't do anything about it so he thought it was best to leave it to Hakkai and Iza.

Two hours later Hakkai walked out of the room. Gojyo was wiping up the last of Kyla's blood and turned to face him. "Fuck man, what the hell happened in there?"

Hakkai not only had blood on his hands, it was splattered on his face and shirt as well. He let out a deep sigh, "I thought it was strange that her father didn't stab her near the heart or in the neck. He poisoned the blade," He said wiping the blood from his hands with a rag, "It's too dangerous to move her in the condition she's in now, so we may be here for a few more days."

"But she's gonna live," Gojyo said looking at Hakkai, "Right."

Hakkai put down the rag and looked back at Gojyo, "I honestly don't know Gojyo. It all depends upon her and her sister and Iza is doing everything in her power to just keep her breathing and heart beating."

Gojyo looked at the floor. "Gojyo, it seems so out of character for you to care so much about a woman. Is it because Kyla's family situation reminded you of what yours used to be?"

Gojyo stiffened, and then relaxed eyes softening, "Yeah I guess. My mom didn't want me, and Kyla's dad obviously doesn't want her."

"Yes, just promise me one thing," Hakkai said taking off his shirt and putting on his spare, "Don't run off to find him."

"Naw I won't, she needs us all here to protect her just in case he decides to attack again."

(_Sorry this chapter is a little late. I Had some other things that i needed to take care of first. The next chapter should be coming out soon. Let me know what you think of the story so far, I would love ho hear your feed back.)_


	8. Misunderstanding

_**Okay so i have been spending alot of my time writing this story. this is just the first chapter after i am done editing the others i will post them. Now I DO NOT OWN ANY SAIYUKI CHARACTERS though i wish i did ;) Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story. I'm open to criticizm, just keep it PG please.**_

A week had passed and Kyla's condition had barely improved. Iza was able to get her to sleep through the night without near heart failure, but Kyla still needed to be watched. Since they could not move her they were extra cautious, watching her two at a time just on the off chance Kyla and Iza's father decided to attack again to finish the job or get Iza.

This night it was Sanzo and Gojyo's turn. It was a warm night so Gojyo sat on the window sill smoking a cigarette. "Are you sure you're supposed to be smoking around her," said Sanzo as he cleaned his revolver.

"Iza said it was okay as long as it was out the window," he took another long drag off the shrinking death stick and flicked it out the window. Gojyo plopped down next to Sanzo. Sanzo ignored him and reloaded his gun. "So you've been quiet about this situation for a whole week. What is your opinion on all that has happened to Kyla?"

"Just a huge set back that's all," Sanzo replied nonchalantly checking the aim of his weapon.

"Oh come on. I saw the way you act when Kyla is the subject."

Sanzo remained quiet. Gojyo snickered. "What's so funny Kappa?"

"Oh nothing," Gojyo said standing.

"And where are you going?"

"Don't worry I'll be back." He said walking out the door. When Gojyo came back he had two sandwiches. He sat down next to Sanzo again and handed him the plate with the second sandwich. "Its okay man you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. I know it's hard not to fall in love with her."

Sanzo's eye twitched, "I'm not in love with her you dunce."

"Uh-huh sure," he said taking another bite.

Two days later Gojyo was out shopping with Iza and Skarra. "Ugh, are we done yet?" Skarra said moping, "I don't' know why Hakkai told me to go with you, Kappa."

"Listen you shrew, I like this as much as you are. We need to get one more thing for Kyla." Gojyo said with a twitching eyebrow.

At the hotel room Hakkai was watching over Kyla, she had grown extremely thin if any normal person would have seen her they would think she was a corpse. Iza was able to get Kyla to a stable condition, but she was weak and still needed to be watched just in case.

Kyla opened her eyes and took in a sharp breath, "Ugh, it hurts," She gasped.

"Where, what hurts?" Hakkai asked rushing over to her.

"Ugh, my chest, I can't breathe," Kyla said lazily moving her hands from her throat down the middle of her chest.

"Alright, I'm going to need to her as close to your skin as possible," Hakkai warned, as he put his hand on her chest. Hakkai eased her pain with a gentle flow of chi. Kyla's breathing evened out, and tears started streaming down the sides of her face, "I'm scared Hakkai."

"Why?" He said wiping the tears from her face.

"Because my father, Naraku found me," More tears started to fall, "I'm scared he'll find a way to actually kill me. I know I can't die but the poison he used, it was close its slowing my healing and I, and I'm so scared!"

"Kyla, you have nothing to be afraid of. You have me, Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku, not to mention your sister with you. We will protect you. Trust me."

"Would you lie next to me?" She looked at him, tears still flowing from her eyes. Hakkai sat there a little stunned at her question. Hakkai looked away for a moment. "Why?"

"Please," she said.

Hakkai blushed, not knowing how to respond. She had been severely injured; she could be saying this and not meaning it at all. She was scared and needed someone to comfort her. He owed a lot to Kyla, she had freed him from the torment of not being able to protect his sister, so this was the least he could do, it wasn't anything bad, and it was just lying next to her.

Hakkai walked around to the other side of the bed and lay on top of the covers next to Kyla. She huddled in close to him trembling as she cried. Hakkai awkwardly put his arms around her and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry," She whispered, "I didn't want anyone to see me like this."

"Shh, it's okay," Hakkai said stroking her hair, "You've been through a lot."

Skarra, Gojyo and Iza got back and were putting the groceries away. "Hey Skarra, could you take this to Hakkai?" Iza said handing her a bag.

"Sure," Skarra said grabbing the bag she turned and made her way to the bed room to give Hakkai the things they bought for Kyla. When she reached the room, she gasped and dropped the bag. She saw Hakkai on the bed with Kyla in his arms. Hakkai looked in the direction of the sound "Skarra," Hakkai said. Skarra backed up, tears welling in her eyes, and then ran out the door. Hakkai got up and picked up the bag Skarra dropped. He turned to face a confused looking Gojyo and Iza. "What the hell was that about?" Gojyo asked.

Hakkai sighed, "I have no idea." He walked into his room and closed the door.

_Alright so this took way to long for me to post this. Been going though alot lately. I'm on break now from school, but now i have to deal with alot of family drama. ugh! I hope you guys enjoy! ^_^ Next chapter coming soon..._


End file.
